


Estelle: The Last of the Fire Fae

by wickedmusicallover095



Category: Charmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedmusicallover095/pseuds/wickedmusicallover095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a demon destroys her village, Estelle, a fire faery, finds herself in 1999 San Francisco. She was told to find three powerful sister witches and return home to vanquish the destructive demon. Even though Prue is wary of her intentions, the Charmed Ones must help the frightened teen. But when time travel is questioned will Estelle ever return to Camelot and save her people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Part 1 (1)

**The Beginning Part 1**

**Estelle's POV**

"Thy is lucky to be leaving school," I said to Margaret.

"And the same to you, shall we fly to the village or walk?" she asked.

"A nice day it is I prefer to walk, we have time, the school was so kind to let us leave early," I replied.

"It is the Spring Festival! Of course they must," she said, "Think of the food Estelle."

"The food is divine, only fit for nobles and royalty like King Arthur," I said.

"Bless King Arthur for he helps protect us from many demons that comes our way," she said.

"We mustn't spoil the Festival with talk of demons. Weeks have passed since the last attack," I said.

"I bow thy head for the animals that passed," she said.

"Be hopeful that next time, whenever that may be, neither Fae, humans, nor animals be harmed."

"It is such a hopeful thought," she said, "Why is there smoke rising over near our village?"

"Our village!" I cried. We transformed and flew as fast as we could to the village. When we landed the trees were ablaze the flames tinged black. Many faeries were trying to fight but most were not succeeding.

"What is happening?" Margaret asked.

"I wish I knew," I said.

"I will fight the flames, find a council Elder, find Gwen," she said using her powers to try to decrease the flames. I turned to find the Jonathan, the head council elder when I heard her scream. I turned back around.

"Margaret!" I cried as she was consumed in flames, "No! No!" My throat was filled with black fire smoke. I tried to reach to save her but I was pulled away.

"No!" I cried as I was taken through my burning home.

"Estelle, listen, it is the upmost importance," I heard the Elder say. I was quiet trying to focus on breathing, trying not to focus on the screams around me.

"You are the only of us who can stop this," he said.

"How?" I asked coughing, "It is too late to end what has begun."

"Not yet, there is magic," he said.

"Mine is not as strong as yours Elder," I said.

"Not yet," he said, "I will be relinquishing the powers of the Fire Fae to you. You are to train with three powerful sister witches far ahead of our time."

"Gwenyth," I said thinking of my younger sister.

"She is safe," he said and I knew he spoke truth, because council elders must, "These witches are a force of good and they are very strong. They will help you train and then you will come back to save us."

"I do not understand what thy is saying," I said.

"We don't have much time," he said turning to another council elder, "Theodore, open the time portal."

"No!" I heard a man yell. I whipped my head around. There was a large man, not from our village or any fae village. He had very pale skin and dark black hair, his eyes glowed red and I saw a black fire ball form in his hand. One of the council elders threw up a shield, much larger than I had succeeded in at school. Jonathan formed a bright ball of white energy in his hand.

"This is the power of our people," he said shoving it inside me and he tied a shimmering gold cloak around me, "Use it well, you can save us. Just remember to find the three sister witches." Before I could reply before I could even think, the shield dissolved and the demon came through. I was shoved the portal the last thing I heard was "Close it now!"

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Phoebe how do we even know faeries exist?" Prue asked as they sat at the kitchen table, "Besides it may have just been a dream."

"I know the difference by now," Phoebe said, "Prue we've been fighting demons for over a year, for all we know mermaids exist."

"Alright tell me what happened in your premonition again," Prue sighed taking a sip of coffee.

"There was this large field, afternoon, and some type of portal opened. A girl in a cloak, who had wings, fell out. Then about a million demons attacked her," Phoebe said.

"How old was the girl?" Leo asked.

"Maybe sixteen, if that," she said, "Can you talk to the Elders see if they know anything?"

"Yeah," he said orbing out.

"Why can't he even stay for a decent cup of coffee?" Piper asked joining them.

"We're witches," Prue said, "We have demons to find."

"Phoebe, we don't even know where to look for this girl. We don't know when either," Piper pointed out.

"Which is why we need Leo to find out more, I'll start working on a spell and then see if there's a way I can find her in the book," Phoebe said getting up from the table.

"When did it become that we'd fight demons before having an actual breakfast?" Piper asked.

"When we became witches," Prue said, "I know you don't like being one."

"It's difficult, fighting demons all the time, not having a lot of spare time. I just want my life back," she said.

"I know, I do too," she said and Leo orbed in, "What'd you find out?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Surprise, surprise," Piper said leaving the kitchen. Prue sighed and Leo orbed out.

"I've looked in the book and I found something!" Phoebe called downstairs. Piper and Prue headed upstairs.

"What did you find?" Prue asked.

"It's about faeries. They were very powerful creatures during the time of Camelot when King Arthur ruled. There was a group for each element, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. The Fire Fae died off right before King Arthur fell. The other groups are either working with the Elders or are in hiding from demons.

"She's got to be a fire faery right?" Piper asked.

"The only option, this is what the book says: Fire Fae used their emotions for powers, gaining strength. Each faery, whether male or female, went to school for training with powers. Powers include: fire balls, fire shields, fire rope, the power of heat, whatever that means, and they are not affected by regular fire or smoke."

"That's all?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, she's the last one left. The demons are probably waiting for her to take her powers and kill her."

"We'll just have to find her before that happens," Prue said.

"Then what; hide her from the demons?" Piper asked.

"We can't just leave her out there. She's from a different time period. Seeing a light bulb would probably freak her out," Phoebe said, "I'll stay home and work on a spell." Neither Piper nor Prue wanted to fight more demons; they were disrupted when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Prue said leaving Piper and Phoebe and Piper followed her.

"Hello?"

"Yes I can come in today. I'm not busy at all," Prue said, "Stay late?" Piper shook her head.

"Of course I'll be in soon," Prue replied hanging the phone up.

"Prue, what about saving the innocent?" Piper asked.

"I want to protect her but we need money Piper," Prue said, "You'll do fine without me."

* * *

**Estelle's POV**

I fell through the portal and landed on the ground. My outfit was fine, which was a cream bodice with gold swirls around it and my skirt, a shimmering gold that was almost transparent. My knees were scraped along with my hands. I stood up and flexed my wings. No embers luckily had caught on my wings. They were fine but that could not be said about my life. Margaret was dead and Gwen was missing. I didn't even know where I was. I was surrounded by a large field. There were no trees but I sensed something odd. I felt something hit my arm. I let out a scream and I clutched my arm.

Several demons shimmered out in the open. I recognized one voice.

"Look who it is," he sneered.

"You! You were the demon that destroyed my village," I said, "I'm going to kill you." He only laughed. Then several demons came after me. I threw up a shield but it only stopped one.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I heard a woman call (Phoebe).

"Get away now!" Another called. I heard some demons cry and they died. I wanted to get somewhere out of the way but the demon that destroyed my people grabbed me before I could. I formed a fire ball but it seemed to extinguish. I heard breaking glass and the demon screamed. He shimmered out and I transformed back into my human self.

**3rd Person POV**

The girl started to fall and Piper caught her before she did.

"She doesn't weigh a thing," she said but Phoebe took the other arm. Her head leaned to the side brushing Piper's shoulder.

"Let's get her back to the Manor. Leo!" Phoebe called grabbing the girl's brown sack.

They lied her down on the couch in the living room.

"Do you really think this is the best place for her?" Phoebe asked, "I mean she's out in the open."

"Leo, will you take her to the attic? There's a bed we can put her on," Phoebe said. He nodded and lifted her up taking her to the attic. The two sisters followed him and they pulled the blankets back as he lied her down.

"We should take shifts to watch her," Phoebe said.

"I think the crystals will help," Piper said grabbing a box, "Go get that nightgown that Grams made for that play Prue ended up in. Then cover her with a blanket and step back." Within ten minutes the bed was surrounded by crystals and the girl was in the nightgown and protected, hopefully, from a demon attack. Every hour the girl was checked on, by the fifth or sixth hour Prue arrived home.

"Prue, it's your turn," Phoebe said.

"My turn?" she asked putting her coat up.

"The girl in the attic, check on her, make sure she's breathing," Phoebe said.

"So you saved the innocent," she said.

"Yup, and we identified the demon, Odin, from what the book says, he killed villages of people by burning them down. He wanted this girl for whatever reason. I don't think he just wants her power."

"I'll go check on her," Prue said. She then saw how young the girl was. She was ashamed about how she had acted earlier. If this girl had been lost she would hold blame. She then left the attic and headed for the kitchen. Piper was at the table drinking some water.

"Your home," she said.

"Yeah," she said.

"How was work?"

"Busy," she said. Piper didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Piper about earlier. I'm just sick and tired of fighting demons. I just want a normal life. Work is my escape."

"That doesn't mean when an innocent is in trouble you just ignore them," Piper said.

"I know that, after what happened to Andy…. how many demons were there?"

"Maybe six, after Phoebe and I killed half of them with potions they shimmered out. The demon that wanted her though didn't go so easily. I'm surprised he didn't shimmer out with her," Piper said.

"So she's been asleep upstairs?" Prue asked.

"She's been like that since we brought her back," she said, "Leo checked for wounds earlier. She had some on her knees, hands, arms, legs, and there was a nasty burn on her upper arm."

"He healed her of course. I'm going to go to bed," Piper said, "Night." Phoebe soon too went to her room and eventually Prue did also.

* * *

**Estelle's POV**

When I awoke I was in a soft bed in a strange room. I was not at some healing place but I wasn't in a palace either. I was in a cream night gown and I stepped out of the bed noticing white large rocks on the ground. I bent down and looked at it. There seemed to be several surrounding the bed. I touched the rock and bright white lines seemed to light up and I realized I was in some type of cage. Did the demon have me? I thought two women saved me. I was looking for three though, three sister witches. I decided to move the rock and I felt a shocking sensation. I tried again this time grabbing it quickly. My hand now had a line of blood across it.

The walls of the room seemed to be made of wood, was I in some type of stable? That didn't make sense. Why would there be a bed in a stable? Or a large book? I walked toward it and opened it. The two women brought me back to their home, they must be witches also. Some of the edges were a bit yellow and I kept turning the pages then I stopped. There was a page about Elemental Fae page.

"You're awake," a women said (Prue). I looked up. She had dark brown hair and she was a little taller than I was. I backed up.

"There's no need to be afraid of me," she said.

"Who art thou?" I asked. She smiled.

"Prue, it's short for Prudence, you recognize a name like that I'm sure, my two younger sisters saved you from the demons," she said. I didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" she asked coming toward me. I backed up more.

"Estelle," I replied quietly, "Why was I being held in that cage?"

"The crystal cage was meant to protect you if a demon came," she said, "How'd you get out?" I held up the white rock called a crystal.

"I see," she said, "Is there blood on your hand?" She came toward me so quickly I barley took a step away from her and I dropped the crystal.

"I'm not going to hurt you Estelle," she said. She grabbed my hand before I could reply.

"I'll be right back with a wet cloth and a bandage. You can continue looking at the Book if you like," she said leaving the room. I saw my bag and dress on the other side of the bed. My dress had no tears in it which was strange because there were always a few. I pulled on my dress and sat on the bed slipping on my worn shoes. I took my hair down and I tore a piece of fabric off of my apron and began to tie it around my left hand as I sat on the bed. Prudence walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked stepping toward the bed.

"Stopping the bleeding," I said.

"It needs to be cleaned first and have a clean bandage too," she said taking the fabric out of my hand.

"The cloth is fine," I replied, "I've used it before when needed."

"Well you won't have to. This may sting," she said spraying my hand. I gasped and involuntarily produced a shield. She fell off the bed. My eyes widened and I stood up backing away.

"I said it might sting, you didn't have to do that," she said.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to," I said, "It was instinctive."

"It's alright," she said, "I understand." She sat back down on the bed.

"Now come sit back down and let me finish cleaning your hand." Why was I so willingly talking to her? Why should I trust this woman; or her sisters for that matter? The Council Elder said I had to find three powerful sister witches. Could they be the ones? What if they weren't? What if they were? What was I supposed to tell them? I stood there not moving. Then I moved.

"I shouldn't even be here I have to find someone," I said thinking of Wizard Merlin heading toward the doorway. Prudence grabbed my wrist.

"Estelle, there's no one left from your village, or from Camelot," she said.

"There is one person," I said breaking away from her grasp and running down the stairs with my bag.

"Estelle!" the witch called and I stopped as two other women entered the hallway.

"What's going on?" one asked (Piper).

"It's five in the morning, why are we up?" the other yawned (Phoebe). All three of them looked at me; and I ran down another flight of stairs. I was difficult though to work the sphere protruding from the door but I got it to work. There was a man with dark skin about to knock.

"Estelle wait!" a woman called (Phoebe). The man grabbed my arm.

"She's yours I take it?" he asked. I tried to get out of his grasp and then I heated my skin. He released me and I ran toward a smooth dark looking path. Something came by really fast with bright lights and I fell to the ground. Where was I? What was going on? Someone grabbed the inside of my elbow and pulled me up.

"We're not going to hurt you, come on inside," a woman said. It was not Prudence or the girl who told me to wait moments ago.

"She's a friend of the family."

"The police know that there was a teenage girl in strange clothing seen in a meadow, once they see her they'll want to bring her in."

"She got out, we thought she was sleeping," Prudence said, "She's confused. There's no need for her to be questioned." One of the sisters pulled me into the room with chairs and a fireplace.

"Estelle, he can't know you're a faery from Camelot," one (Piper) said.

"How do you know that?" I asked, "Are you working for Odin? The Elders?"

"How do you know of the Elders?" (Phoebe) one asked.

"Demons came after us because of them," I said, "They deserve no respect from me or my people."

"We're not working for the Elders or Odin. We don't care much for the Elders. We're good people, helping the greater good. We'll find Odin and kill him and you can go back home," (Piper) said.

"No! That's my job! He's my demon to kill!"

"Alright Estelle," the one with shorter hair (Phoebe) said, "Piper why don't you get her some tea?" The woman next to me nodded.

"Let's go to the kitchen," she said leading me into another room as the other sister, whose name I did not know, returned to Prudence and the man at the front door. I looked back and lights came on. There were no candles though. The objects in the kitchen had strange textures and appearances, I noticed the tea kettle though but what it was resting on, I did not.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Darryl, we are protecting her. She doesn't understand. She doesn't need to be questioned by the police or social services when she has no clue what is going on," Phoebe said, "We have to explain everything to her."

"We'll take her to social services to get full custody but we need some important info, like her age, full name, where we are going to say she's from," Prue said.

"You're going to falsify legal documents?" Darryl asked, "Besides how did you even find this girl?"

"Something happened to her Darryl, something she doesn't want us to talk about, with anyone. Something really, really bad happened to her. We don't want anyone else involved." Phoebe asked.

"We just need you to cover for us for a little bit Darryl," Prue said, "We don't want to overwhelm her. She's a distant family friend, that's all."

"Look I'll put something down, but only this once," Darryl said leaving.

"We also have to make sure she isn't evil."

"Prue she's like sixteen, she's not evil."

"She's a teenager with magical powers Phoebe. She came from a different land and time. For all we know she has dark magic."

"Prue she's in the other room, keep it down. She's scared, she would have tried to attack us if she was evil," Phoebe argued, "Besides she was attacked by demons! What happened?"

"Maybe she was trying to leave to form a plan. Demons attack other demons too. Nothing happened, but something might."

"That's not what I meant. Prue you were just in the attic with her, did she try to hurt you, and did the book close up to her? She nearly ran into the middle of the street because she was terrified of us!"

* * *

**Estelle's POV**

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen taking sips of the tea. Piper was across from me.

"My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones, we're going to protect you," she said.

"You're witches?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I was told to find you," I said, "I was told that you would help me."

"Help you with what?" Piper asked.

"Help me with my powers," I said, "They're much stronger than before, and I can't kill Odin without help."

"Who is Odin exactly?" a woman asked sitting on the left of me, "I'm Phoebe by the way."

"He is a demon that destroyed my village, my people. I was shoved through a portal by a council elder. He said I could save everyone. Our powers weren't working against the flames. It was black fire, the only fire that can harm us."

"That's why you had burns on you when we found you," Piper said.

"How was it that you found me?"

"I have the power of premonition," Phoebe said, "I saw that you were attacked." Prudence sat on my other side. She seemed different than before, more closed off.

"We're going to buy you clothes that are more modern," Phoebe said. I looked down at my outfit.

"I'm not here for new clothing articles. I have an important job to do. I have to learn to control my powers. It is the only way of defeating Odin."

"If you decide to go out in that outfit, people will be curious. They'll ask questions. Humans here don't know about magic, if they do they fear it. They think Camelot is a legend. You are about nine hundred years in the future, a lot has changed," Piper said.

"Nine hundred!" I stood up.

"I think I'm in the wrong place," I said transforming. Phoebe stood up also but I was faster than she.

**3rd Person POV**

Before their eyes Estelle flew through the ceiling, her body becoming a bright golden light.

"Where'd she go?" Piper asked.

"Probably the attic," Prue said. They all went to the attic and found Estelle putting her cloak on. She tucked her long blonde hair under the hood. She had the piece of fabric from her apron, wrapped around her hand.

"We are the ones you are looking for," Piper stated.

"Three powerful, sister witches," Phoebe said, "The Charmed Ones."

"Jonathan was wrong. I don't need more training, my powers are stronger. Destroying Odin shouldn't be a problem."

"Estelle, we can help you," Piper said.

"I certainly do not need any help from you," she said hovering a feet off the ground. Then suddenly Leo orbed in because he had more information.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at Estelle. Her eyes narrowed.

"So thee does work under the Elders. I should have known," she said. She started toward the ceiling but Prue grabbed her ankle.

* * *

_A/N: This story I originally wanted to upload at the end of the summer but it still needed some work. As I'm sure you read in the summary this story involves a fire faery and takes place in season 2, right before 'That Old Black Magic'. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction story with a major original character. I don't want her to turn into a Mary-Sue so if you have any tips on how to avoid that please say so in a review or PM me! Plus if you know a lot about medieval times please share, history isn't my greatest subject so any info like if I have a fact wrong helps. Also for those who enjoy long chapters, this story will have plenty! Each chapter is probably a third or half of what an episode is. Since shows sometimes have 2 part episodes when something important happens, this will be a two part episode, so that means most likely four to six chapters. There will be episodes mainly around Estelle and she will be included in the episodes throughout the season. There will probably be some extra scenes from just her point of view too, like how she is doing or what her perspective is of what is happening to the sisters. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note! So, please leave a review with what you thought and if you'd like to read more!_


	2. The Beginning Part 1 (2)

**The Beginning Part 1(2)**

“Let me go witch!” I said down to who I assumed was the eldest. Then I came crashing to the ground.

“I’m not a huge fan of using my powers on innocents but I can’t let you leave this house,” she said. I used my shield and I watched the sisters’ fall to the ground. I went to the window and yanked it open.

“You can’t defeat me Estelle,” Odin said and I stepped back not knowing where he was.

“You might as well surrender your powers now. Everyone is dead, the people in your village, your friends, your sister,” he said. Then I saw him and before I could do anything he plunged his hand inside me.

The sisters watched her stop and wait and then saw as she seemed to double over and gasp in pain. They didn’t see blood as they walked over to her but her eyes were filled with pain.

“Something’s attacking her,” Prue stated, “Piper freeze, now.” Piper froze the scene and Phoebe and Prue both grabbed Estelle and pulled her back.

“Grab an athame before whoever it is unfreezes.” But whoever it was unfroze and disappeared. They turned around when they heard Estelle take gulps of air.

“Where is he?” she asked, “Where’d he go?”

“Questions later, water and rest now,” Piper said.

“No, what happened?”

“We could ask you the same question,” Prue said. Piper shot her a look.

“It was Odin, he tried to take my powers,” she said, “He didn’t shove a blade in me. It was his hand.”

“Does he have claws or something?” Phoebe asked and Piper sighed and sat down next to Estelle.

“No, just powerful magic; you all have powerful magic but back home, back in Camelot, it’s what many people survived on. It wasn’t usually used for power. Just survival, fun, and then demons came and it changed.”

“What do you mean it changed?” Phoebe asked.

“It just did. Magic wasn’t just magic anymore, it wasn’t a gift you had. It was a threat to others, a curse even,” she said begrudgingly, “The demons started attacking when I was a child.”

“So your people were attacked?” Phoebe asked.

“Everyone in Camelot was attacked, not just the fire fae. The commoners wanted to blame us but King Arthur said it was not our doing, and that we helped to fight the demons off. A few years later they were recruiting for an army, to fight battles against countries that wanted to take over Camelot and Demons of course.” This was all said in one breath, her voice tight.

“So you went to school to train for the army?” Phoebe asked.

“No, but we had to use our powers if we needed protection,” she said like Phoebe had asked a dumb question.

“So why does Odin want your powers again? Why are you so important to him?” Prue asked.

“I’m the last of my kind. He wanted all of their powers or at least the strongest of it. That is me now,” she said the shut up.

“So you have all the power of your people?” Phoebe asked but the faery didn't say anything.

“No, the surviving fae must have some. I was given the powers of my people,” Estelle finally replied.

“What do you mean the powers of your people?”

“By the time M- we arrived many fae were already gone. Their powers go to the Council Elders. They redistribute them later on or use them if needed.”

“What would have happened if an Elder was power hungry?” Prue asked.

“My people are not power hungry. They are wise, they are,” her voice was quiet as she said the next word, “Gone.” All the sisters heard Leo’s familiar orbs and looked up.

“There you are,” Piper said. Estelle looked up and her eyes narrowed as she let out a hiss.

“He is a pawn of the Elders,” she said. She stood up and Prue pulled her back down.

“He won’t hurt you or anyone else.”

“Yeah, whitelighters are pacifists,” Phoebe joined in.

“That’s what they said. That’s what they said before they started attacking us,” her voice was bitter and laced with pain and fear.

“The Elders didn’t cause them harm, demons did,” Leo said defensively.

“Leo, I don’t think now is the best-,” Piper said.

“What do you know? There were hardly any of you around at the time. They came to talk to us; to try to persuade us that working with them would be best for the greater good. We refused them, we told them to leave us alone. That’s when they sent the demons after us.” Leo opened his mouth but every sister shot him a look. He closed his mouth orbing out and the sisters and Estelle went downstairs to talk in the dining room. Piper poured them all tea and twenty silent minutes later Estelle looked into her now empty cup.

“I’ll get you some more,” Piper said getting up.

“No, I don’t want to be a hindrance,” she said, “The room where I was sleeping... I don’t know.”

“The attic, just go up these stairs and there’s another flight,” Phoebe said, “I’ll show you.” Phoebe left the dining room with the young woman and Piper turned to Prue.

“Alright Prue, what are you hiding?” she asked.

“I’m not hiding anything Piper,” she lied.

“You are a horrible liar.”

“Piper, what if she’s a demon? She doesn’t like the Elders. She doesn't trust up, it's not like she gave all that information to us willingly.

“Neither do we, remember? Who in their right mind would like the Elders? Her home was attacked by demons, she’s scared, terrified. She’s a faery, we know that. Yes she has a lot of power but she needs to know how to use it. Her council Elder told her to find us, he somehow knew we would help her. Prue, you’re the strongest of us all, you have an offensive power, like she does. You can help her with her powers. Phoebe can get her caught up with the culture and I can well I can help teach her potions and with the book. Leo would be better with the history thing but she’s not exactly thrilled with him.” Prue sighed and she ran her fingers through her hair.

“I’m just on edge, of who should be trusted. Number one how did he know about us? I thought the prophecy was first found out by Melinda. Plus what if she turns around and stabs us in the back?”

“Who is she going to go to? Demons scare her half to death and just mentioning the Elders sends her into frenzy. She’s dead set against talking to a demon considering one destroyed her home. All she wants to do is get back home.” She chose to ignore the question about the prophecy meaning to ask Leo when they could.

“Okay, okay, but I’m still keeping an eye on her,” she said. Prue stood up and left the kitchen as Phoebe came down the stairs.

“She’s sleeping,” Phoebe said to Prue. Prue merely nodded and continued upstairs.

“Is she really sleeping?” Piper asked.

“I don’t think so. She’s trying though, it’s all overwhelming,” Phoebe said. Piper nodded and explained her plan on how to help Estelle. She also told her how Prue was uneasy about Estelle.

“It’s Prue. She’ll warm up to her soon enough, like Estelle will to Leo.”

“She may set him on fire before then.”

“It’s not like it’ll matter, he’s already dead.”

Prue stood in the doorway of the attic looking at Estelle. She lied on her side, facing away from Prue. Prue took a step careful not to make a noise. The blanket that had covered her had slid onto the floor. She crouched down and picked the blanket up. She laid it back over the girl. She smiled noticing what Estelle was wearing, it was an old costume. Grams had made it when Prue was in a play at seventeen. It was a warm nightgown that covered her from her neck to the feet. When Estelle shifted some Prue withdrew and stepped back some. She set crystals down and turned the attic light off. She left the attic and went to her room.

“When do you think she’ll be up?” Prue asked Piper. The answer was soon answered as Estelle walked into the kitchen. She held a crystal in her hand.

“Where may I find water?” she asked, “And another cloth perhaps?” Her right hand was wrapped in a cloth from her dress and a red line of blood shone through.

“A stream would be fine,” she said, “I just need to wash my cut again.”

“Well we don’t have any streams close by but we do have a running sink and soap. And antibiotic cream, Piper go wake Phoebe,” Prue said gladly taking charge. Piper nodded and went upstairs.

“Come with me to the sink,” she said. Prue walked over to the sink and Estelle cautiously followed.

“What is a _sink_?”

“You had to use a pail or a bucket from time to time right?”

“To reach well water and water from the river,” she said.

“Right, well this is not wood but it’s similar.” Prue showed Estelle the stopper.

“This helps hold water in. We don’t get our water from a river, at least not directly. It comes through a faucet. This water is safe to drink, to cook with, clean dishes, or in your case clean cuts.” Prue turned the water on and Estelle jumped at the flow of water.

“Phoebe will help you understand the magic of plumbing, don’t worry. Okay give me your hand,” she said. Estelle was only looking at the water.

“It is like a pump but there is no pumping,” she said confused, “I don’t see how this is possible.”

“Phoebe will help explain everything.” Prue held her hand out and Estelle carefully put her hand in hers. Prue took the torn fabric off.

“The water may be a little warm,” she said and placed Estelle’s hand through the water. The blood disappeared flowing into the drain. Estelle’s eyes grew wide with curiosity and fear. Prue reached for a bottle of soap and pumped some on Estelle’s cut.

“This soap will help clean the cut.”She used a rag to clean the cut and turned the water off and dried off Estelle’s hand with a hand towel.

“The cut doesn’t look too bad, not very big. Go sit down, I’ll bring a bandage over.” She let go of her hand and she stood there for a moment watching Prue.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said, “Demons won’t attack.” Estelle nodded and looked at her hand as she sat down at the counter. Prue turned around with a Band-Aid in her hand. She sat down next to the girl and peeled the package open.

“This will help keep it unexposed, so the cut won’t get infected. It’ll keep you from getting sick.” Estelle watched as Prue placed the Band-Aid over her cut.

“How does it stick to my skin without tying it?” she asked.

“You’ll have to ask the Band-Aid Company that. There you’re all done.” Estelle lifted her hand up to examine it.

“It’s sheer except for this part,” she said.

“That’s the padding, it covers the actual cut,” Prue explained and then something dawned on her, “Do you need to use the bathroom Estelle?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t exactly sure how to ask where the camber pot room was.”

“We have this new thing called plumping, as I said before. We don’t use chamber pots anymore.” Prue showed Estelle the bathroom downstairs. She swiftly explained the porcelain toilet the best she could and how to use it.

“Then afterwards turn the knob on the sink and pump this soap bottle and dry your hands off.” Estelle nodded and closed the door. Prue walked to the stairs as she heard Phoebe and Piper come down.

“I cannot believe you woke me up at seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday,” she said. Phoebe was still wearing her pajamas and slippers.

“Where is she?” she yawned.

“Bathroom,” Prue replied.

“I can start explaining stuff today. We need to get her new clothes. I’ve got an old outfit that she can wear today.”

“Wait we’re taking her out today?” Piper asked.

“We can only guess her size, besides she should like what she wears.” At that moment Estelle walked into the room, her dress brushing the floor.

“Will crystals need to be placed around the bed in the attic anymore?” she asked.

“We want to make sure you’re safe while you’re sleeping,” Phoebe said.

“I wake whenever I hear a noise, it was something that one needed in our village,” she said.

“But how will you protect yourself?” Piper asked.

“I can still use my powers.”

“But you can’t control them, which is why we’re going to help you. First though you need to learn about this time. We also have to think about school too. Can you read and write?”

“I can read Latin and English. I can write Latin but English is too difficult.”

“What about math, numbers, or science?” Phoebe asked. Having the skill of reading and writing was uncommon in the medieval ages but Camelot was a place of magic so it must have been different Prue figured.

“I can count but nothing more. Science is not something I know of. What is this term you speak of?” she said lying about math.

“Okay, so before we get you to school we’ll have to help you learn those subjects,” Prue noted.

“I am not here to learn school subjects. I was sent here to learn how to control my powers. I have to go home and defeat the demon that destroyed my village before it’s too late.”

“We understand that but you have to learn to live in our culture first. People will begin to notice, they’ll ask questions. Like who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you here and why do you talk and act differently? We can’t have people knowing that you are a faery. Like we said before people don’t know about magic,” Prue explained, “Look as far as we’re letting on to the police is that you’re from a village out east. All you can remember is your home was in trouble and you found yourself here. We found you and brought you in.”

“I do not understand,” she said, “I just want to learn how to use my powers and go home.”

“We know but if social services find out you’re here and you aren’t going to school and that they don’t know about you in general, you will be taken away. If you transform in front of them or use any type of magic and they see, you’ll be sent somewhere worse,” Prue said, “Phoebe said she has an outfit you can wear when you go out. Phoebe will explain everything. Just stay close to her.”

“What is social services? And police?”

“We will explain everything to you soon. We have a friend who is helping us but when social services come to meet you, you need to look like you’re from this century. We know this is a lot but we promise it’ll slow down soon and we’ll explain everything,” Phoebe told to Estelle who was wide eyed. She nodded and Phoebe took her upstairs.

“Leo!” Piper called. He orbed in.

“Estelle is staying with us; we want you to stay out of her sight until we can convince her you’re a good guy.”

“I talked to the Elders. They said her kind is gone. All Fire Fae, extinct. They want to see her.”

“There’s no way in Hell we’re going to get Estelle to agree to that. We’ll be lucky if we can convince her you’re a good guy Leo,” Prue argued.

“They’re coming down here this evening, I tried to tell them that Estelle meeting them wasn’t a good idea but they wouldn’t listen.”

“Well, tell them again. They can’t come down here,” Piper said, “Ask them about the Power of Three prophecy, they knew before Melinda was born. You need to orb back up there now Leo.” He wanted to say more but instead orbed back to the Elders and Phoebe came downstairs with Estelle. She was wearing a long black skirt and a green blouse. On her feet were her ballet flat shoes and she had her cloak on.

“Here, you might want to wear this instead,” Prue said holding out a jacket. She eyed it with curiosity and astonishment.

“Why would I wear a man’s coat?” she asked.

“Here, both guys and girls wear coats, jackets, pants- trousers,” Piper said, “The jacket will help you just fit in some. Just for now. Phoebe is taking you out for new clothing, something you’re comfortable with and something that won’t draw attention.” Estelle nodded taking the jacket as Prue put her cloak on the coat hook. Phoebe showed Estelle how the zipper worked.

“Will we be walking or do you have a horse and wagon?” Phoebe stifled a laugh as she explained Prue’s car.

“So does it run by magic?” she asked later while in the passenger seat.

“It runs by a motor and gas, types of energy. Magic is I guess a form of energy but only we know about it. The main purpose of a car, bus, or any vehicle is transportation. I’m not an expert unfortunately, but you don’t need all the info because I doubt you’ll be learning to drive.”

Estelle refused to try on any pants or shorts at any of the stores, using the words ‘man’s garments’ and ‘un-ladylike’ to describe her distaste. Several skirts were bought most near the ankle but some below the knee. Most of the tops were loose fitting and long-sleeved. For warmth Phoebe found several knitted hooded ponchos which Estelle referred to as shortened capes. Shoes were another story. Tennis shoes didn’t go with the skirts very well and Estelle couldn’t walk in heels. She questioned Phoebe why she couldn’t just wear her shoes from Camelot and Phoebe said that it looked strange.

“You’re shoes, for a costume are fine, but they’re worn and from a different time, but you’re going to school. What we need are regular flats, and I know the place to go.” Estelle and Phoebe never made it though because after walking out of the story empty handed they were attacked. Phoebe was working on one warlock while Estelle was backing up.

“Estelle, fight back!”

“I can’t fight a mortal,” she replied.

“He’s not mortal!” A spark shone in her eyes and both the warlocks burst into flames. The spark dulled and Estelle leaned against a wall for support.

“Let’s get back to the Manor,” Phoebe said.

“So how did the shopping go?” Piper asked Phoebe that evening before Prue had returned from work.

“One minute we were going to get shoes and the next warlocks attacked.”

“Oh my God, are you guys okay?”

“Fine, sort of,” Phoebe said. She explained how Estelle hadn’t said a word since the attack. She said that Estelle hadn’t come down either from the attic. Piper went to the kitchen to make some food when Prue came in. Phoebe repeated what she told Piper.

“The warlocks didn’t hurt you or Estelle?”

“No, I checked. It’s weird that she could just kill them like that. We have to use a type of spell or potion.”

“She’s not a witch though; maybe the warlocks didn’t know that, they could have thought she was human. Or they did know she was a faery though and they were sent to kill her?” Phoebe’s eyes widened.

“Estelle!”


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginning Part 2 (1)**

**Estelle’s POV**

****They were calling for me. I stepped away from the large book and went down the flight of stairs. Phoebe and Prue nearly ran into me at the bottom of the stairs.

“You’re okay,” Phoebe said.

“I am not hurt, no,” I said.

“You haven’t seen any demons?” Prue asked.

“No, I have not seen any.”

“Have you been asleep this whole time?” Phoebe asked.

“No, I was looking through that large book, the one with the information about my people.”

“Were you looking for information about the demons that attacked us earlier?”

“They were warlocks. They disguise themselves as mortals and attack. I’ve fought them before.”

“You have?” Prue asked. I nodded remembering why I had. They had swarmed our village one Christmas. Gwen was still a kid when one had grabbed her. I shook my head.

“Matter it does not, they are dead,” I said. Phoebe mentioned that Piper was fixing food downstairs. I thanked her for the offer but declined saying I didn’t want to be a bother. A look of surprise was on Phoebe’s face. She said that I was no bother and they weren’t going to let me starve. Piper put much food on my plate.

“I cannot possibly accept this large portion of food. It would be ungracious of me. I would be taking away food from you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Estelle. You need the nutrition,” Piper said.

“Besides Piper makes this much food anyway. It shouldn’t go to waste,” Phoebe said. Prue didn’t say anything.

“Its okay, go ahead and eat,” Piper said.

“But I couldn’t possibly eat this much food, not when there are three meals worth! Other people may need it!”

“You only had a third of this for each meal? Three times a day?” Prue asked.

“No, I didn’t always have three meals a day. Some bread in the morning and fish in the evening, maybe an apple,” I said.

“Did your whole village eat like that?” Phoebe asked.

“Most of us,” I said, “The concern is not be needed though. My- I am living and healthy.”

“I think concern is needed. Estelle, eating how much you did isn’t healthy. We are going to change that,” Piper said.

“I do not understand why. When I return to my village my meals will return to which they were.”

“What do you mean return to your village?” Prudence asked. I told her that it was my job to return and kill Odin; that I had to stop the fire before it started. Everyone seemed to tense at the table.

“Estelle, the past can’t be changed,” Phoebe said after many minutes.

“I do not understand.”

“What happens in the past stays like that, there’s no changing it,” Prudence said, “it’s how magic works.”

“It is how _your_ magic works. I was reading that book; the Elders set the rules afterward. Fae have our own set of rules. That past may be changed unless it was meant to be. If my village burning was meant to be then I won’t be able to go through the portal back home.”

“And if you can’t?” Piper asked.

“Then my village is really gone,” I said and jumped when there was a pounding noise.

“It’s just someone at the door,” Phoebe said. She opened the door and the man from last night was there. She invited the man in and Piper led me away to get some tea.

**3** **rd** **POV**

“How long is she going to be here? How old is she? I need to take something back to the station. They know that she’s here and safe. But social services need some information.”

“We’ll get you the information, don’t worry,” Phoebe said, “Look she’s convinced she’ll most likely be able to go back home. We know she can’t though.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“We’re taking full custody,” Prue said, “She’s our innocent- our uh responsibility I mean.” Prue explained to Darryl that they were helping her learn about this time and that she’d even go to school. He left after a half hour telling them he’d talk with his department head and then social services to get everything situated.

Phoebe and Prue joined Piper and Estelle in the kitchen. Prue told her that she’d be staying with them even if she couldn’t get home. Then Estelle asked why because Prue thought she was a demon. Prue, shocked, said she had never said that. Estelle then said that she didn’t have to. Back in Camelot, after the demons invaded, trust was rarely gifted to many people, especially newcomers. Phoebe asked if she trusted them.

“I don’t trust one person in this new time. Not now, living back home betrayal was a common behavior with demons around. A new place, a new time, has of no difference. Excuse me.” She stood up and left the kitchen. The sisters didn’t know how to react. By the time Leo orbed in Piper was cleaning up the kitchen and Phoebe was talking to her about Estelle. Leo asked about her and they told him about her idea of changing her past.

He said that the possibility of her returning was slim. Plus getting to the time right before her village started burning would be almost impossible. Time travel was tricky. Prue left the kitchen and went to the attic. She was surprised to see Estelle back in her old clothes.

“I do not blame you, for not trusting me, and thinking I was a demon. I thought the same.”

“You thought I was a demon?”

“Yes and your sisters. It is easy to disguise oneself from a new victim. Demons have quite a skill for it.” Prue then asked her if she had had experience with it. She didn’t answer Prue. Prue then asked why she was wearing her old clothes, if she was planning on staying for a while.

“They have comfort. Is it true? That Sir Knight Lancelot really betrayed King Arthur as did Queen Guinevere?”

“Yes, by the legend.”

“Camelot, is only a fable is it not?”

“For the mortals whom don’t know about magic it is.”

“How many know about magic? Mortals, that is.”

“Not many. There is only one mortal who knows about magic that we know of; our father.”

“Witches grow up with their parents then?” Estelle asked.

“What do you mean?” Estelle shook her head saying she shouldn’t have brought it up and apologized for the question. She then looked out the window and mentioned washing up. Prue left the room and told her sisters what had happened.

Leo said that Fae didn’t have parents. They lived in huts as a group up until they went to school. In their early teen years they moved into their own hut. If they had younger siblings they took care of them or they were taken care of older siblings. Piper said that was insane but Leo replied that it had been how Fae communities worked.

Over the next few days the Charmed Ones worked with Estelle, teaching her how to live in the 21st century. Leo was rarely at the Manor and when he was, he wasn’t in her sight. Phoebe decided the only way to fix Estelle’s unique word choice was to use some type of spell or potion. When this was brought to Estelle she asked if her ‘word choice’ would be back to normal before she returned home. Piper assured her it would and went to find a potion book. She was surprised to find Grams actually had a potion for it. A footnote read * _to understand those from different times: past or future_.

Learning to control her powers was a struggle and having Prue help her made Estelle nervous. Prue was just as nervous, teaching another witch to use her powers was one thing but Estelle wasn’t a witch. Whenever she transformed she released bits of sparks on accident. Lighting a candle was like lighting a fireplace. Her shield became large and then dissolved in seconds. Prue said she had made some progress even though Estelle failed to see it. Over the next couple of days Estelle didn’t practice using her magic because of visits outside the Manor.

The reason Estelle had left the Manor was because Darryl had stopped by a couple times saying they needed information about how they found her, where she came from, who her family was, and what happened to her home. They went down to the police station and to the South Bay Social Services, Estelle not letting out a sound as they explained who she was.

All the police knew was that Estelle grew up in a village out east, one night there was a fire and Estelle found herself in a meadow the following afternoon. The people in her village were gone. Her parents had died when she was young. Estelle was fifteen, had difficulty writing English and didn’t know much about history. When they asked for a last name she said the name the Halliwells’ gave her: Warren.

She was to stay with the Halliwell family until further information could be received. While exiting the building Estelle noticed a dark haired woman leaving a small green car shaped like a beetle. She looked familiar but brushed it aside and asked the sisters what they meant earlier. Phoebe sadly explained it meant there’d be more questions and she’d be expected to give them answers. Piper interjected though saying they’d cross that bridge when the time came.

Of course afterward the subject of school came up. Estelle said it was tedious for her because had no use of it back home or in this time. Phoebe said she still needed social interaction. Piper commented that demons didn’t attack at a school or usually in public and she couldn’t practice magic at the Manor anyway because Prue was working. Within the first week after she arrived Estelle was being enrolled into Baker High School.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part of this ‘episode’ and want to read the rest. Please leave reviews! The next chapter will be up soon. Charmed Always- K_

 


	4. The Beginning Part 2 (2)

** The Beginning Part 2 (2) **

** Estelle’s POV **

I walked through the halls of the building. Everything was still new and now I was here, in another new place. At least I could talk to the sisters about magic and about Camelot, here I wasn’t able to. How I wish the potion had worked differently, even my thoughts sounded strange. Prudence was with me in an office with a man whose position was principal. At my old school we had a headmaster. At my old school we practiced magic, not math, at my old school my friend Margaret and I had most of our classes together. Here I knew no one.

“She and other students had very unique schooling back east. She learned Latin before English. Math and science will be new subjects. She can read and write in Latin and read English but writing is difficult.”

“You speak Latin?” he asked me. He then rambled off some Latin. _Are you very fluent?_ At least that's what he tried to say, his Latin wasn't as old as mine. It had changed. And from what I'd heard from the sisters Latin wasn't spoken anymore, just translated.

“Dixistis proflui perperam, domine.” _You mispronounced fluent incorrectly, sir._ He sat back and smiled. _Is Latin your first language?_

“Ego, inquam latine locuti in schola. Dixi Latinam et domi.” _Yes, I spoke Latin in school. I spoke Latin and English at home._

“Does Baker still offer Latin?” Prudence asked.

“Yes, before Estelle is assigned any classes we have some tests to see which courses she’ll be in.” I had been quizzed by Piper when it came to every subject including math. It had been months since I had dealt with numbers but I remembered what I had learned clearly. The tests seemed long but I finished them, using a _pencil_ , why I couldn’t use a quill was obnoxious.

After I took some brush up classes I’d take American History and World History, Biology, English 10, Algebra I, and Latin IV. Prudence had stayed the entire time while I was taking the tests which surprised me. I asked her why she did. All she said it was what guardians did. Before I could ask her what she meant a bell rang.

“That’s the bell, let’s get out of here before we’re stuck in a sea of teenagers,” she said and we left the building as students poured out of classrooms.

** 3 rd POV **

Prue was uncomfortable with the faery who sat next behind her in her car. She didn’t trust her, but it was her job to keep an eye on the girl. If Piper or Phoebe were hurt by the girl she wouldn’t forgive herself. Though other thoughts came to mind, that Estelle had fought alongside Phoebe during the demon attack, and while working with Piper, was nervous, shy, and only spoke when spoken to.

She was different than most teenagers; she was polite and respectful, for one and found that showing any skin was unladylike. Her steps were graceful and her posture was perfect. Her eyes however didn’t show confidence, they revealed fear. Prue felt a stab of guiltiness when she pulled into a parking lot of a doctor’s office.

“This is the last place we have to go to today,” she said to the girl.

“What is this place?”

“Did you have nurses or doctors back in Camelot?” Estelle nodded.

“This is their office,” she said, “You’re going to meet a doctor, who will make sure you’re healthy.”

“I am healthy; the period of illness is over. I cannot get sick, snow has melted, and the heat is gone.”

“Well now it’s safe to have an annual checkup. You can get sick all year round, not just during the winter or summer. We won’t be in there for long and once it’s over with we’ll head straight back to the Manor.”

“You make it sound as if I will experience pain.”

“Possibly just a needle prick, have you ever had a shot before?” A dark shadow of a memory flashed across her face. It quickly disappeared as she nodded. Prue didn’t say anything else as they exited the car. Prue told Estelle to go sit down as she went to the desk.

“I’m Prue Halliwell; I’m here with an appointment for Estelle. I set one up this morning.”

“Please fill out this paperwork, Dr. Ann will be right with you.” Prue sat next to Estelle, whom was looking at her lap, her hands folded. Her hair covered her face and Prue mentioned they’d be gone soon. They sat for ten minutes as Prue struggled to fill out the paperwork. She was able to put down a name, age, gender, height, weight, and birthday (October 14, 1984). They waited ten minutes after Prue turned in the paper work.

“Estelle Warren,” the nurse said.

** Estelle’s POV **

The walls were a bright white color, the cushioned table, which I was to sit on, was blue. Prudence sat on a chair next to the table. The lady in a top with flowers on it and white pants put something cold in my ear and asked several questions. Most of them I had no answer for, such as where I was from, any type of family medical history, what brought me to San Francisco.

“I don’t know why you’re asking her these questions, I explained everything over the phone,” Prudence said upset.

“Protocol Ms. Halliwell,” the nurse said, “Dr. Bella will be in soon.”

“We’ll head back to the Manor as soon as we’re done,” she said looking at me with apologetic eyes. I nodded.

“I know that this is probably uncomfortable for you but it’ll be over soon,” she said grabbing my hand. It was an attempt to comfort me. Why would she try to comfort me when she thought I was evil? I heard the doorknob turn and I felt her squeeze my hand but I quickly pulled it away. Dr. Bella was taller than Prudence, she had bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and dark red glasses.

“You must be Estelle,” she said. I nodded.

“Pretty name, are you named after someone? Mother, grandmother?”

“I don’t remember,” I said. She shrugged and asked me how I was feeling and when the last time I had been ill.

“How much did you eat before you came here, before San Francisco that is?” she asked.

“Food wasn’t available all the time. I would go without a meal several times. I made the children and elders eat food first. Even then there was not much food. I ate fruit, a piece of bread, maybe some fish.”

“Did you have this amount of food?” she asked handing me a piece of paper with a triangle on it. The triangle was colorful and had several food groups in it. I did not ever eat this amount of food.

“No, not during festival time either,” I said.

“Festival time?” she asked curious.

“It is a time of my village gathering to celebrate spring, though there is a lot of food, I saved more than I ate.”

“Why did you save food?”

“For meals later on, I usually saved enough for a week or two of meals. They seem small to you, I know from Piper’s cooking but to me it was normal.”

“Not anymore, I want you to eat more. I’ve known the Halliwells’ for a very long time, I know they will get you the nutrition you need, and before you go we’ll take some blood. Once we have the tests you’ll come back in for vaccines and a physical. The nurse will be right in.” I must have paled because Prudence spoke up.

“Hey, it’ll be okay, just a little prick of the needle. You don’t have anything to hide do you?” she asked.

“Fae blood, my blood, it’s different.”

“I’ve seen your blood, it looks perfectly normal,” she said.

“You don’t understand that’s how my blood reacts with magic.”

“What does it look like otherwise?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“I have an idea of what to do,” she said. Before I could ask what her idea was the nurse came in.

“You don’t have to watch,” she said after she told me what she would be doing. I nodded. Prudence got up on the table sitting next to me and grabbed my hand saying it’d be okay. I felt the pain of the needle and it suddenly jerked. I gave a small cry of pain.

** Prue’s POV **

I didn’t like causing the girl pain even if it meant risking exposure. I pulled her close, having her face away from the needle and whispered an apology in her ear. The nurse pulled the needle out and put a bandage around Estelle’s arm. I pulled her closer and she put her arms around me.

“It’s over now, it’s okay,” I said rubbing circles on her back. She slowly pulled away and I wiped her tears away.

“Why don’t we stop and get something sweet before we get back to the Manor, okay?” I asked Estelle, whom had stayed silent. She nodded and we exited the building. I chose to comfort the girl even though I had doubts of who or what she even was, why do I do this? I know she’s hiding a lot about who she is but she came right out and said that she didn’t trust us. We were the Charmed Ones, out of anyone she should trust us the most. We’ll keep her safe, teach her how to use her powers, the only reason she would have not to trust us is if she was a demon. I pulled into the ice cream parlor and parked. Estelle, had dozed off and I nudged her awake. Her eyes shot open and she formed a fire ball, which quickly extinguished.

“Someone doesn’t like to be woken,” I joked, “Come on; this place has great ice cream.” We entered the parlor and I watched her take it all in. We were seated at a small booth and I pointed at the lists of ice cream sundae and shakes.

“Order what you want,” I said to her.

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why can I order what I want? Why are you being so kind? I know you don’t trust me,” she asked.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” I replied, “I didn’t mean to back at the doctor’s office. Risking exposure is very bad and my sisters and I will be questioned about how we found you, you’ll be locked away Estelle. In some type of laboratory, if they find out, they’ll want to know what you are and where you come from. How you found us, everything. I can’t risk that, this is why I’m letting you order what you want even if it spoils your dinner.” I gave her a small smile, “Why did you hug me back at the doctor’s office?” Before Estelle could respond a waitress came over and took our orders. I ordered a chocolate malt while she ordered a hot fudge brownie sundae.

I pulled my camera out and snapped a picture of her face when she took the first bite of the sundae and smiled. She looked quizzically at me then at my camera. I showed her the dials and how it functioned. I even let her snap some of me. One our way back to the Manor I told her I would develop the pictures later tonight. When I pulled up to the Manor she turned to me before we left my car.

“To answer your question, it’s because I have no one left-,” she took a pause, “but I-I..”

“You do now, you have us,” I said wiping away her tears. She gave me a small smile and her cheeks brightened.

“Let’s get inside, Piper probably has dinner ready,” I said.

** 3 rd POV **

Out of the two younger sisters, Phoebe was the first to notice the change between Prue and Estelle. Phoebe would talk to Piper about it and then they’d talk to Prue. _It’s because she took her out today_ , she thought, _something happened while they were gone_. They were closer, or Prue was at least tolerant of the girl. She hadn’t begun to trust her but see that she was no demon, just a frightened teenage girl from medieval times. Piper was the first to mention making the spare bedroom a room for Estelle. They’d paint the walls and get a new bed with colorful bedding.

“I know exactly where to go,” Phoebe said. Prue nodded agreeing with Piper’s idea. Estelle was quiet unsure of what to think about the whole thing.

“So Estelle what do you think?” Piper asked.

“I will be leaving soon though, back home to Camelot,” she said, “Why would I need a room when the bed upstairs suits me fine?” Though Estelle couldn’t see it but Prue had a small sad smile on her face and all the sisters knew that Estelle would not be returning home anytime soon, she might not ever, it was likely the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, would become her home if only for a little while.

_A/N: That’s it for the ‘premiere’ episodes of Estelle arriving at the Halliwells’ doorstep. The next chapter for the next episode will be up sometime this week. What do you think so far of how Prue and Estelle are reacting to each other? Please leave a review with your thoughts._

 


	5. Shadows of Lignum Part 1

 

Shadows of Lignum Part 1

About two weeks had passed since Estelle had arrived at the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe had kept her occupied with learning the ways of modern American culture. Piper had her study potions every night before bed. Though Estelle hadn’t made a lot of progress on her magic, for example; when Prue would hold a candle for her to light, it would turn to liquid wax. Her evening sessions with Prue ended in frustration. She told her that lighting a candle was one of the first things you learned when you received your magic.

This is how Prue had learned about faeries. Estelle would tell bits of information like that faeries receive their powers by seven or eight, though they have wings when they are born. She gave Prue information about the learning process and how before she left Camelot she was learning how to light a candle with her mind. Prue understood this because she was a telekinesis; she hoped to move something with just a thought instead of squinting her eyes at an object.

While Prue was learning more about faeries Estelle was learning how to write English and what a planet was. She walked through school quietly and quickly, avoiding other students’ looks and whispers. She was the new student in a mortal modern high school. She had no clue how to react too many things people asked her even though Phoebe was doing her best with teaching her modern language.

The only class she enjoyed was Latin IV because she understood everything the teacher was talking about. She had yet to start normal classes and was okay because she didn’t want to take them anyway. Prue would drop her off in the morning and Piper would pick her up in the afternoon which Estelle was pleased about because it meant she could discuss magic but she usually stayed quiet while one of them talked.

One evening Leo decided to join the Halliwells for dinner which he hadn’t done in a while because of Estelle. It was quiet, there was no conversation. Estelle refused to look at Leo, her mind set on him being a pawn of the Elders and that anything she said the Elders’ could use for their own gain. Finally Leo spoke, breaking the silence.

“Estelle, how do you like Baker?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” she said quietly. He nodded and talked to the sisters’. She closed her eyes annoyed that a whitelighter sat across from her. She cleared her mind remembering her classes back home. _‘Lighting a candle by thought takes a clear mind, Estelle, breathe_ ,’ her professor had said. She pictured the candles that were on the table, she imagined them lit. She breathed and opened her eyes. Nothing had happened. She wasn’t expecting anything though.

 _Clear mind_ , she thought, _I need a clear mind._ She blocked out the whitelighter talking, Phoebe putting another helping of potatoes on her plate, and Prue who she knew was watching her. Once more she closed her eyes.

“Estelle, open your eyes,” she heard Prue said. She opened them and saw one candle lit. She smiled.

“You did it, you lit a candle,” she said. Estelle grabbed the candle examining the flame. Estelle moved her finger around it and she knew something was off. Before she could say anything they all turned to Phoebe as she gasped before being thrown into a premonition.

“What did you see?” Leo asked.

“Demons, no innocents, they were having a discussion,” she said, “Something about Odin.” Estelle’s eyes widened and she asked what they looked like.

“One looked human, pale skin, dark hair, light eyes. The other had dark skin, his eyes were black or really dark, and he was bald. I heard his name though, Lignum.”

“Wood?” Estelle asked, “What a strange name for a demon.”

“That’s what Lignum means in Latin?” Phoebe asked and she nodded. She kept her lips closed about any more information about the demon. She recognized the name and knew there was more info about him in one of her school books.

“May I be excused? I have homework to finish up,” she asked.

“Of course,” Piper said and Estelle left the table and started for the stairs. She stopped when she heard Prue’s voice.

“Estelle, you don’t need to worry about these demons, we’ll get them. You still need more control over your powers. Don’t go after him alone.” She nodded, quiet and went to her newly decorated room.

* * *

 

Estelle opened her books flipping through the pages until she found the demon. If he knew information on Odin she had to get to him before the Halliwell sisters did. How would she locate him though? she asked herself. How was it the Elders located demons when children were taken? Wait, they located the children not the demon, to bury the bodies. They almost had to locate Gwen but she had gone to find the demon first. To kill him. She had used a witch’s crystal, a crystal that she had infused with a potion that had a piece of witch’s hair. She knew how to find the demon, getting information would be easy but one of their hairs, that would be hard. She put my books back in her bag and found a picture of Gwen.

She had hair that was the color of a strawberry but there was blonde in it. Her eyes were green like hers were. I will find out what happened to Gwen, I will find you, I will return to you, she thought. There was a knock at her door and the teen looked up.

“Estelle, may I come in?” Phoebe asked. She put the picture back in her bag and sat on her bed.

“Yes."

“Hey,” she said sitting next to her, “So we talked about my premonition. We don’t want you with us when we confront these demons. If we can get one contained in a crystal cage, then you can come and talk with him but otherwise we want you to stay here. The Book of Shadows had some information and confronting him is a very bad idea.”

“Okay,” Estelle said. Phoebe smiled.

“We will get more information about Odin. Once we think you’re ready you can fight him.”

“I’ll kill him, then I go home, back to Camelot.”

“Yes, back to Camelot,” Phoebe said uneasily, “I’ll let you wash up. See you in the morning. Good night Estelle.”

“Sleep well Phoebe,” she said.

“Phoebe, she can’t have conceded so quickly. We know that she wants to find him, to kill him. Plus she’s fifteen. Teenagers can be irrational, we both know that. She’ll go after him; she wants to return home to her people. She’ll do what it takes,” Prue said to her younger sister later that night.

“How do we stop her?” Piper asked.

“I’ll talk to her,” Prue said, “I’ll convince her to stay here. I’ll get someone to stay here with her if I have to. We are not going to lose an innocent.”

Prue went to knock on the girl’s door and she heard quiet sobbing. Not bothering to say anything she opened the door and peeked in. She was asleep but not soundly. She almost decided to let Estelle be but because of growing up raising her sisters she went against it. After moving the crystals she kneeled in front of Estelle’s bed facing her.

“Estelle, Estelle! Wake up!” she shook her. Estelle’s eyes flew open and Prue was yanked closer, Estelle, grabbing her hair. She immediately let go.

“I’m so sorry! I apologize greatly! I thought you were a demon,” she said. Prue combed her hair out with hair fingers.

“It was a reflex, if a demon had woken me I would have flung them clear across my room. Why did you bring me closer?” Estelle looked down twiddling her fingers.

“Back home, I uh, I kept a dagger clutched in my hand while I slept. Demons would come at night, kill us when we slept. They went after children,” she choked out a sob, “Demons are cowards to face those of their strength during daylight,” then she quickly changed the subject wanting to say no more to Prue, “Why, why are you in my room?”

“I came to talk to you about Phoebe’s premonition then I saw you crying and…” she trailed off, “What were you dreaming about?” Estelle’s eyes narrowed. Why did the witch ask so many questions? No one asked about her night terrors except Gwen, when she witnessed them anyway.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I won’t say anything to the Elders about anything you’ve told me these past few days either. I don’t like them that much either. They keep Leo and Piper apart, create rules that make no sense, and it sounds like they tried to force themselves on you. No one should do that,” Prue said.

“They want to see me, to talk to me,” she said quietly. Prue gave her a quizzical look.

“You are wondering how I know, yes? That I overheard the whitelighter? I didn’t, but it makes sense that they want to talk to me. They want to know what I remember, how much power I have, to convince me fighting for the greater good is the right thing. I refuse to talk to them, ever, even if they choose to come down to meet me.”

“We’re not going to make you. Now about this premonition, you need to stay here. I don’t want you following us or going after them alone. You will stay here at the Manor or at school while we go get this demon. We’ll get information on Odin if we can but there isn’t much we can do with it because you aren’t ready to fight him yet.”

“So you’re just going to vanquish him?! Any information he gives us will be useful, back in Camelot demons talked in riddles, I know how to unravel them. We learned how to in school. Don’t kill him, don’t disregard what he says,” Estelle said back.

“Estelle, right now he isn’t you’re demon to deal with. He has yet to attack us,” she said.

“But he is my demon! He’s in my books! He comes from Camelot. He knows of Odin if he’s dead or alive, how to vanquish him, he could know anything!” Estelle said frantically and she opened her bag and pulled out books her picture of her younger sister falling out. She sat on her bed and opened her book.

“Look here he is,” she said showing the page to Prue which she had translated to English.

“You’re thinking of going after him aren’t you?” Prue asked.

“He knows information about the demon that killed my people, I can’t sit and wait. What if he knows what happened to them all? What if she- there are some alive? This demon is not a threat to me, he’s information.” Prue stood up, looking down at Estelle.

“The demon is not going to see it that way. He’ll kill you without a second thought! He’s a demon! Demons have no heart. He’ll keep any information from you that he can, Estelle! You are not to go after the demon. You’re council elder sent you here to learn from us and because we can keep you safe. You are to stay wherever it is you are when we go fight this demon, do you promise me you’ll stay away?” Estelle did not like her suddenly telling her what to do. She was not her authority figure, once she was in charge of her sister she became one. She did her best to keep her sister out of the rain, away from demons, away from any danger. This woman was a powerful witch, nothing more but she said what she needed to say to please her.

“Yes Prudence,” she said looking down at her hands. Prue narrowed her eyes at her to see if she was lying or not but seemed to believe her and started to leave the room. She saw the picture on the floor and picked it up. Luckily for Estelle she didn’t give it a second glance and handed to the teenager on the bed stating she had dropped it.

* * *

**Estelle's POV**

As the witch left the room I folded the picture of Gwen up putting it back in my bag and pulled out my last piece of bread from home. Piper would say it was stale but I thought it tasted delicious. It was a piece of home. I sat on my window seat and I remembered the conversation I had had with Gwen that morning.

_“This is our last piece of bread Gwennie, do you remember what tonight is?”_

_“It’s festival night! Fresh bread, Estelle! And meat, real meat, not fish!” Gwen had always enjoyed food more than I did. She claimed that she wanted to be a baker when she was older. I let her dream; let her have more at meals because she needed it more than I did._ I had no more dreams at the time. I just wanted the demon attacks to stop, but it was more hope than anything. Then everything changed, I remember the flames consuming my best friend, being shoved through the portal, and I broke the only promise I kept; I promised Gwen that I’d never leave her. The promise I made to Prudence wasn’t a promise because I made no more of them.

* * *

 

The following morning Estelle was up before Prue. When Estelle had first arrived she had slept later than normal, usually she woke before the sun rose. She had returned to the routine and from the clock that was on a small table next to her bed found she now woke at five. She put the piece of Prue’s hair in the small vial in a pouch next to the crystal a witch had given her deep in her bag.

She would enter the kitchen cleaned from the previous night clothed and ready for anything. Before Prue would arrive she would drink water and sit in the conservatory looking out the windows. This morning Estelle flipped through a book of fairytales Phoebe had given her. She moved on from Sleeping Beauty, a story about a girl of her age who pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and fell into a deep slumber. Years later she would be awakening with a kiss from a prince waking to find out the evil witch had been slain. She was reading about Alice, a child who had followed a rabbit into a hole, when Prue came downstairs.

Prue looked at Estelle, who sat reading the book of fairytales Grams had read them when they were young. When it came to Estelle she had learning to be very quiet, not to frighten her or to be attacked. Finally she spoke up after several minutes.

“We have practicing to do today. I suggest you put the book down and eat a good meal; it’s going to be a long day. Meet me in the basement when you’re done eating,” Prue said and went to finish her bowl of oatmeal. She told her there were leftovers on the stove and Estelle had a small bowl, less than half of what Prue had. Prue saw this and started to speak up. She mentioned the size of the meal and that she would need her energy. Estelle replied saying that she focused better when she ate little. Prue commented that she found that strange and uncommon. Estelle replied saying she grew up in the Dark Ages, it was normal. She concluded the conversation saying Prue wasn’t Piper, and having one small meal wouldn’t kill her. Then she excused herself and cleaned her dishes out and went downstairs. She transformed into her faery form waiting for Prue.

She expected Prue to meet her and go over what they were going to try to do but instead she slid on the floor to the other side of the basement. She quickly rose in the air looking for her attacker. When she only saw Prue she was taken back. Then she thought it was a demon and threw up a shield doing her best to keep it from dissolving. When it did start to dissolve she reinforced it.

“Finally, you’ve made progress,” Prue said, “It just takes a different learning technique.”

“Who are you and what did you do to Prudence?”

“It’s me Estelle,” Prue said, “Let you’re shield dissolve, today we are learning about defense. No lighting candles. When I attack you I want you to defend yourself. Attack me back. Don’t just keep your shield up.”

“What about Lignum?” Prue dismissed her questioned and squinted her eyes at a chair aiming for Estelle. Estelle threw up her shield determined not to let it dissolve and then took her other hand and aimed the chair at Prue. Prue brought the chair slowly to the ground as Estelle’s shield dissolved with a pop!

“How’d you do that? Do you have telekinesis?”

“No, my shield, I can manipulate anything that hits my shield because it’s been in contact with my magic.” Before she could hear what Prue had to say the chair was thrown at her again. Estelle flew up just before the chair would have hit her.

“Estelle, get down here! Your wings aren’t any of your powers!” She flapped her wings harder and wind swirled around Prue. The wind became stronger and Prue held onto the pole.

“Alright you can stop now!” But Estelle didn’t hear her. _It was dark, early morning and she had awakened to the sound of a demon, a demon that was standing over Gwen. She transformed and put the knife the demon’s throat._

_“Move and you die,” she had growled._

_“I won’t touch her but you come with me,” he had growled back and she found herself in a forest._

_“Alright pixie, fight me,” he had teased. After several blocks of his energy balls, she flew in the air and he laughed._

_“Flying away, are we? Too scared?” he laughed. The wind started to howl as it moved around her and after several moments she heard her sister._

_“Estelle! Estelle, where art thou?!” she cried in her native tongue. The demon, whom was still trying to shield himself from flying debris of limbs, and furniture that had flooded during a storm, did not see Estelle throw her dagger. He burst into flames just before Gwen arrived._

_“Weakling,” she muttered under her breath._

_“Estelle,” her sister cried, “I woke and you were gone.”_

_“Everything is alright, Gwennie,” she said realizing she had just killed a demon._

Returning to reality she slowly fell to the ground.

“This is why you eat a larger breakfast,” Prue said but she barley heard her.

“He was going to kill her,” she muttered, “He was going to kill her.”

“Kill who? Kill who Estelle?” Prue asked.

“Gwen,” she said.

“Who’s Gwen?” and then Estelle looked around.

“Estelle, who’s Gwen? You said someone was trying to kill her?”

“She’s- she’s no one, just a scary story I was told as a child. About demons, the victim, her name- her name was Gwen,” she lied and Prue knew it too but she didn’t push her. She instead told Estelle to go eat some food and they’d train in a couple hours.

After Piper reprimanded Estelle for eating a small breakfast, she turned to Prue. Phoebe smiled at the scene before her, she turned to see Estelle’s reaction but she continued to eat her food, ignoring the elder sisters. Prue then grabbed her younger sisters and took them into the conservatory and told them what happened.

“So who do you think Gwen is?” Phoebe asked. Prue shrugged stating Estelle didn’t want them to know.

“Should we worry?” Piper asked. Prue said no stating that she’d tell them eventually.

Throughout the rest of the day though, Estelle said no more of Gwen as she trained with Prue. She had gained some control back over her powers but still had yet to use them to a full extent. Late in the evening Prue told her to stop and that she should head for bed.

 


	6. Shadows of Lignum Part 2

Shadows of Lignum Part 2

Pleased to leave the basement I hurried to my room. After I washed up I made sure none of the sisters were near and started to enchant the crystal. This would help me find Lignum, to get the information I needed, then I’d kill him. All before the sisters searched for him as well.   
I decided to attack him Sunday evening after dinner. The sisters wouldn’t even know I was gone. Plus the crystal had to wait for at least twelve hours before I could use it. Then all I had to do was hold it and fly as the crystal glowed brighter the closer I’d get to him. The closer I’d get to the information, about Odin, my people, and my Gwenyth.   
I was pleased to find enough of the potion left in the vial, I put Prue’s hair in it, which I didn’t purposely grab, and the liquid turned a dark red. The dish that sat under my pitcher, which Phoebe said was to hold ice water to drink, is where I sat the crystal. Checking to make sure no sisters were near once more I poured the potion on the crystal, that the witch had given me so long ago. I smiled watching the crystal start to glow and go out.   
Before I fell asleep I put the now crystal around my neck, knowing the glowing wouldn’t start till I used my powers on it. The dream I had was one I had quite often now; it was that afternoon, the afternoon everything changed.  
“I will fight the flames, find a council Elder, find Gwen,” she said using her powers to try to decrease the flames. I turned to find the Jonathan, the head Elder when I heard her scream. I turned back around.  
“Margaret!” I cried as she was consumed in flames, “No! No!” My throat was filled with black fire smoke. I tried to reach to save her but I was pulled away.   
“No!” I cried as I was taken through my burning home.  
“Estelle, listen, it is the upmost importance,” I heard the Elder say. I was quiet.  
“You are the only of us who can stop this,” he said.  
“How?” I asked coughing, “It is too late to end what has begun.”  
“Not yet, there is magic,” he said.  
“Mine is not as strong as yours Elder,” I said.  
“Not yet,” he said, “I will be relinquishing the powers of the Fire Fae to you. You are to train with three powerful sister witches far ahead of our time.”  
“Gwenyth,” I said thinking of my younger sister.  
“Gwenyth,” I said, “Gwenyth, where is she?” I opened my eyes and the clock read 4:30, I was awake earlier than usual but going back to sleep was not an option. The crystal was still around my neck as I went downstairs. Prue was not yet downstairs and I continued to read the story about the young girl named Alice. She was foolish to follow a rabbit, she was tired of her schooling but that did not mean to wander off. She was seven, if Gwen had done that I would have gone to find her. I would have been eleven maybe twelve.   
After a while of rereading the same page over and over again I looked up and saw Prudence.   
“I’ve been standing down here for nearly an hour. I came down around five; I’m surprised you didn’t hear me. When did you get up?”   
“Four thirty,” I replied quietly. She didn’t seem to notice how quiet my voice was and mentioned eating breakfast stating we’d be training again today. This time she dished out the amount of food I was to eat. Prue once more made oatmeal and I watched her from the counter. It was strange how she worked on a heated countertop. I stayed away from the large objects in the kitchen. Piper explained to me what they did and that she enjoyed being in this room but I had no interest.   
Soon these witches would only be but a memory when I was back home. I would remember my trip here but details would fade and who knows I might question if this was a memory or really just a dream. I would tell Gwen of course, she’d remind me I’m sure of my time traveling adventure but I eventually would brush it off as some fable. Soon this place, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco 1999, the Charmed Ones, would be behind me and I could live like a normal faery.   
When I returned I’d give back the powers the council elder gave me. Then I suddenly remembered I wouldn’t be able to give them back. I’d be head of the Fire Fae, I was now but I was the last of my kind. At least I think I am, who would know? The Elders would know, but I would never talk to one. They’d just tell me lies. Wouldn’t they?   
“Prudence?”  
Prue’s POV  
I turned around hearing Estelle say my name, as usual the full version. I had spent thirty minutes in silence making oatmeal and was surprised to hear her voice.  
“Yes?” I asked.   
“C- can you tell when someone’s lying?” she asked her voice wavering.   
“Most of the time,” I said turning down the heat on the stove a bit.  
“Really?” she asked.  
“Yes, here let me show you,” I said pausing to think of a question, “Who is the girl in the drawing I handed back to you Friday night?” I saw fear in her eyes and… sadness.  
“It was me when I was younger, I used to have light red hair, it changed when I got older,” she lied. It was a quick response.  
“You’re lying,” I said, “Tell me who it really is.”   
“I- I can’t,” she said weakly.  
“Why?” I asked looking directly at her. She avoided my eyes and mumbled again that she couldn’t tell me.   
“Alright, I won’t push you,” I said, “Why did you ask?”  
“I need to ask them something,” she said.  
“Them who?” I asked.   
“The Elders, your Elders” she said in a whisper, “I- I can’t talk to them alone and I can’t tell when someone’s lying. I need to know if they’re telling me the truth.”  
“The truth about what?” I asked pouring the oatmeal into two bowls, though I felt like I already knew the answer.   
“About what happened after my village was destroyed,” she replied and then she took a spoonful of her breakfast.   
“I see,” I said, “Okay, well I can call Leo and you can talk to them before we start training. Finish eating and I’ll call Leo.” She ate more than she did yesterday but she still didn’t finish the whole bowl. She combed her hair back behind her ears and I saw a small scar, fairly new, just above her ear. Her hand didn’t touch it, she carefully missed it. I suddenly didn’t care about her not finishing her meal. Why did I feel this way? Just last week I thought she was a demon, one who could touch the book, but still. Why did I care for her, worry for her safety?   
“When will the Elder be here?” she asked snapping me out of my thoughts.   
“Soon, the Elder will be here soon,” I said. We waited in the conservatory. Estelle stood up when Leo and the Elder orbed in. Estelle was just surprised as I was to see two Elders, a man and a woman.   
“Estelle, this is Sandra and Odin,” Leo said. Before Estelle could say a word Odin said something first.  
“The name is just a coincidence,” he said quickly.   
“A name is not a coincidence Elder, you may not know it but I do,” Estelle said calmly, “What happened on the day my village burned, I want to hear the truth.”  
“We discuss alone,” Odin said.  
“No, I stay here with Estelle,” I said.  
“Don’t you have a demon to find?” he sneered.   
“Odin, you know as well as I do, Charmed Ones don’t listen to us, none of the Halliwells do. Let her stay. She seems to care for the girl, I see no harm in letting her stay. If a demon does need to be taken care of I’m sure Prue will leave to take care of it,” she said calmly, “Now, Estelle we will answer your questions if you answer ours.”  
“What are your questions?” Estelle asked standing defensively.   
“Our first isn’t a question, transform for us,” Odin said. Estelle easily transformed. I didn’t really take in her outfit and wings till now. The bodice was a cream color and had gold swirls circling it; her skirt was a nearly transparent gold, each layer a triangle meeting at a point. Her wings were simple; they were shaped like a butterfly’s. They were a creamy white but she could see through them. I also noticed a scrying crystal around her neck.  
“Beautiful,” Sandra said, “What about your other dress?” Estelle closed her eyes and I nearly gasped when saw her dress. This dress was a strapless gold ball gown. She folded her wings so they were hidden behind her and pulled a hood up. It was a transparent white cloak with gold decals.   
“What’s that outfit for?” I asked before the Elders could say anything.  
“It’s a celebration outfit, something we wear to see King Arthur, any royals, and for school performances,” she said, “And out marital ceremonies.”  
“It’s also what you’re council elders wore when they met us,” Odin said.   
“A waste of a change of clothing,” she snapped her eyes fiery, “Now what happened that day my village burned?” She transformed back into her normal faery form.   
“The warlock Odin burned your village using black fire. As you know, students your age started to fight, the other faeries fought along too. The flames were too much for them; by the time the water Fae arrived your village was gone, along with the remaining Fae. A few Elders went down to search for survivors but there weren’t any,” Sandra said and I saw Estelle open her mouth to ask more but Odin interjected.  
“I want to see your powers.” I grabbed a candle and held it, waiting to see Estelle light it with her mind. She shook her head though. She closed her eyes and moved her fingers against her palm. She opened her eyes and opened her hand. In it was a small fireball and I could tell that it was about to go out, she did too because she quickly extinguished it on her own.   
“So you weren’t there? What happened to the children? They weren’t in the village when the fire started.”  
“She was; there are only few who truly remember the times of Camelot. Now to answer about the children, they were taken somewhere that was believed safe. All we know is that the building went up in flames,” Odin said. Estelle quickly transformed back into her human form and pulled out the picture that we had discussed about earlier.  
“What about her? Did you see her? Do you know what happened to her? Her name is Gwenyth.”  
“No,” Sandra said, “We did not see her, the Elders sent some whitelighters down, myself included, to find any children, I did not see Gwenyth. Since we didn’t find her she died in the second fire.” I could see Estelle crumble emotionally but she quickly recovered.   
“We’re done,” she said.  
“We have more questions,” Odin said angrily.  
“Well I do not. I don’t have to answer to you or do anything you want. I answer to my council elder, to King Arthur, not you.”   
“Young lady, you watch your tone! You are in the presence of Elders!” Odin’s voice rose and I put my arm out in front of Estelle pulling her back.   
“Leave,” I said, “Leave now.” The Elders orbed out and I turned Estelle around to look at me. She held onto the drawing, her eyes were hard, refusing to let any emotions come through.   
“Were they lying to me, Prudence?”   
“They didn’t show any signs of lying. I don’t think they were lying. They didn’t tell you the right way but they told the truth,” I told her.   
“So I really am the last one,” she said.   
“It looks that way but there are other elemental fae, right?” I asked. She didn’t answer, seeming unsure.   
“The crystal around your neck, where’d you get it?” She closed her hand around it.   
“Someone back in Camelot, it’s to point me to those I care for. It’s kind of useless here isn’t it?” she choked out a sob full laugh. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
“We don’t have to start training till after lunch today,” I said but then Phoebe came running down the stairs and paused before she said anything. She was looking at Estelle and me.  
“Phoebe!” I said bringing her back.  
“Oh right! I know where Lignum is, come on, Piper’s getting dressed,” she said then running into the kitchen to grab food.  
“We’ll have to do training later, stay here,” I said to her and twenty minutes later my sisters and I left to find Lignum.  
3rd POV  
They’re going to find him first, Estelle thought, but what does it matter? Prudence said the Elders were telling the truth. But the truth meant that my sister was dead. If she died due to her own choice because of aging it was okay but if a demon was the cause… Estelle started to cry trying to figure out if her sister was really killed by a demon.   
“Phoebe, he isn’t here!” Piper called from the other side of the abandoned factory.   
“I saw him here,” she said, “My premonitions aren’t wrong.”   
“Fine, we’ll wait. So Prue what happened this morning?” Piper asked as the sisters’ scryed for the demon. Prue told them what happened, starting with finding her rereading one page for an hour. She moved on to the picture of the girl that Estelle kept. She said that Estelle had asked the Elders about her and said her name was Gwenyth. The sisters had their suspicions of who Gwenyth was but before any could voice it the crystal landed on the map.   
The Charmed Ones travelled to a different abandoned building, which was surrounded by a thick set of trees. Piper saw him first and froze the demon. Prue then set the crystals around him just as he unfroze.   
“What do you know about Odin?” Prue demanded. The demon only growled at her, refusing to answer but he did try to escape.   
“Answer my question!” Prue demanded.   
“I haven’t heard of any Odin!” he said.  
“I’ve seen otherwise,” Phoebe said.   
“Your vision was wrong witch! I haven’t heard of any Odin!”   
“Fine, don’t give us info,” Prue said throwing a potion. Instead of vanquishing him like it should have, he had vanished.   
“Where’d he go?” Piper asked. But no one had the answer.   
A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!


End file.
